Namcobanda Gakuen Chronicles
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Namcobanda a world filled with action, adventure, romance etc. But in the core of that world lies a gathering for some of their best heroes. Too bad their all just attending school. Witness the school lives of some of your favorite 'Tales of' characters!
1. Chapter 1

Yes ShikamaruNara2 is making a return to the fanfiction seen with a 'tales of' fic. I've actually always wanted to do an out of element fiction but in never got around to it until now. This fic will be a muti 'tales of' fic centered around the games that appeared in America. I will be making use of some characters uniqueness to a point…nah screw it I'll have to add in some bonus stuff to make it work. So far the character listing looks like this (note I w ill mainly focus on the high-school aged students [15-18 in most cases] so lower/higher grades may not get much air time:

Symphonia dorm:

Lloyd Irving (19) – Junior/Delinquent (he had to repeat a few times)

Colette Brunel (18) Junior/Delinquent by association

Genis Sage (14) Sophomore/Dorm Head

Sheena Fujibayashi (21) College 1st year (she had to repeat…a lot)

Presea Combatir (14) Freshman (due to experiment gone wrong is being made to repeat)

Zelos Wilder (24) Graduate (refuses to leave)

Emil Castagier (16) Sophomore/Half-deliquent

Marta Lualdi (16) Sophomore

Alice (18) Senior/Delinquent

Decus (24) Graduate (refuses to leave until Alice graduates)

Tenebrae 'paw pads/Tenebie) (10,000+) Dorm pet

Legendia dorm:

Senel Coolidge 'Senny' (17) Junior/

Shirley Fennes 'Shirl' (15) Freshman

Chloe Valens 'C' (17) Junior

Norma Beatty 'Gnorma' (16) 'Bubbles' Sophomore/Delinquent

Moses Sandor 'Red' (17) Sophomore/Delinquent (repeat)

Jay 'JJ' (16) Sophomore/Dorm head/Anti-social

Giet ( ? ) Dorm pet (hangs out with Repede)

Abyss Dorm:

Luke Fon Fabre (17) Junior/Delinquent (created in a science experiment)

Asch Fon Fabre (17) Junior/Delinquent by association

Tear Grants 'Mysterica Aura Fende' (16) Sophomore/Dorm head

Guy Cecil (21) College 4th year

Anise Tatlin (13) Freshman/Delinquent (skipped two grades)

Natalia Luzi Kimlasca Lanvaldear (18) Senior/Ex-dorm head

Ion (14) Freshman/Sickly (created in science experiment, cause of sickness)

Sync (14) Freshman/Intelligent-Delinquent (created in a science experiment)

Arietta (16) Freshman/Delinquent (is behind one year due to wild period)

Mieu ( ? ) Dorm per (Abused by Luke/Loved by tear)

Vesperia Dorm:

Estellise Sidos Heurassein 'Estelle' (18) Senior/Dorm Head

Repede (4) Dorm pet (hangs out with Giet)

Rita Mordio (15) Sophomore/Intelligent-Delinquent/Would-be Dorm head

Karol Capel (12) middle school 6th

Faculty:

Kratos Aurion ( ? ) Principle

Raine Sage (25) History teacher

Regal Bryant (35) Home Ec

Will Reynard 'Teach' (28) Magic rune/discovery/analysis/practice or just 'Magic'

Grune 'G-Girl) ( ? ) School Nurse

Jade 'the necromancer' Curtiss (35) Science teacher

Van Grants 'Vandesdelca Musto Fede' (27) Vice principal

Legretta (26) Female P.E teacher 1 (Strict/Students often transfer)

Dist (35) Math

Yuri Lowell (21) Male P.E teacher 1 (Competitive with Flynn)

Flynn Scifo (21) Male P.E teacher 2 (Competitive with Yuri)

Judith 'Judy' (19) Female P.E teacher 2 (relaxed/students often move to her class)

Raven Oltorain (35) Disciplinarian/relaxed (Often switches places with Schwann)

Schwann Oltorain (35) Disciplinarian/serious (Often switches places with Rave)

Richter Abend (20) English/Literature

So many characters!!!

Welcome to Namcobanda Gakuhen

The world of Namcobanda is vast and wide. It is a world that has seen wars over shards of an evil sword, countless battles between martial artist, the land made barren from lack of essence, racism between races and wars raged between two countries. Yes the world of Namcobanda would certainly have many 'Tales' to share. In the very heart of this world lies a single structure. This structure is the only structure where the cruelties of the outside world are forgotten. This structure one housed and will continue to house the world's greatest heroes. The structure is the school known as Namcobanda Gakuhen.

Within confines of this building the entire student body had gathered in the gymnasium for their annual beginning the school year ceremony. They all wore the same black colored uniforms as they stood in attention as they listened to a red haired man dressed in all white give his speech. He was their school principal – Kratos Aurion.

"…So with that I welcome the new and the returning students of this academy. May the eight spirits of mana and the eight centurians watch over you as long as you dwell within this school that is protected by the great tree, Yggdrasill." The student body clapped and cheered as their principal ended his speech and left the podium.

A second man in white approached the podium. This man was the vice principal. Though he was only the vice principal thanks to his large frame and somewhat shaggy appearance he seemed to give off a more commanding presence then the principal himself. He was the man known as Van Grants. "Students are to return to their dorms to finish their preparations for their classes tomorrow." He then stepped down and exited behind Kratos Aurion.

The once alert and tentative student body broke apart forming smaller groups that moved about the campus.

"Lloyd! Hey Lloyd!" A long red haired male shouted over the bustling crowd. The boys name was Luke Fon Fabre, he resided within the schools Abyss dorm. There was one main difference that made Luke stand out from the rest of the student body was the back of his uniform where he had the image of a horned demon embroidered.

"Hey guys" the boy named Lloyd said approaching his circle of friends. Lloyd was the oldest one amongst the group and was only a junior, he had to repeat few times... He belonged to the Symphonia dorm. "The plan still on for tonight?" He said with a sly grin.

"I-I don't know guys won't we get in trouble?" A blonde boy with a gravity defying cowlick spoke up. His name was Emil, a sophomore, and the voice of reason within the group. Like Lloyd he belonged to the Symphonia dorm.

"Come on don't be a wet noodle!" A student with wild red hair and an eye patch said punching Emil in the arm. He was Moses, still a sophomore at the of 17, he belonged to the Legendia dorm.

Emil eyes flashed from yellow to red. He had entered ratatosk mode. "Shut up! I said I'd go so I'm going. You don't have to worry about the good one?" And just like that the voice of reason disappeared.

"Good, he had better not rat us out…like last time." Luke said with a sigh.

"And just what are you guys planning?" A girl with long light brown hair inquired a look of frustration on her face. Her name was Tear, she belonged to the Abyss dorm. Thanks to her high academic records she had been designated as the head of the dorm, which was clearly presented on the arm band she wore. Her uniform was white, a trademark of dorm reps.

"Hey Tear…" Luke gave a nervous laugh.

"Busted." All the guys said in unison as they laughed at Luke.

"S-shut up!" He whined defensively.

"What is it this time? Don't think I can keep bailing you out with my brother's help." Tear Grants was the little sister to the vice principal, Van Grants.

"But Vice Principal Van said he doesn't mind at all." He was pleading with her. Luke often needed her and help to be bailed out whenever he got into trouble.

"Hey reject!" An angry voice shouted. The voice belonged to another long red haired student that belonged to the abyss dorm. The students name was Asch and he had the same face as look. "Don't go getting in trouble with my face or I might get blamed!"

Luke looked at the ground. "It's not my fault that the science teachers experiment led to me being created." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"He is right you know" A blonde girl at Asch's side spoke up. The girl had a noble air about herself as she carried herself well. Well she needed to because she was the princess of a noble family back in the Abyss section of the Namcobandan world. She was Natalia, a senior. "You can't go getting yourself in trouble, especially when you can drag Asch into it."

"Well excuse me princess." He exaggerated his words to put more emphasis on sarcasm. "I'm sorry that you always have pole stuck up your butt." He said with a chuckle. "Come on guys lets go!"

"Hold it!" a short silver haired boy said blocking their path. "Lloyd, need I remind you that you wanted me to help you study for your classes?" Though he was short his voice held a commanding tone. He was Genis, a half-elf sophomore from the Symphonian dorm, and by the white and arm band he was marked the dorms head. He was a child prodigy and the younger brother of the History teacher, Raine Sage.

"Oh come on just let me miss this once!" Lloyd pleaded with he child hood best friend. "And why aren't you warning Emil too."

"Hey don't bring me into this!" Emil growled.

"That's because I don't have to. Emils grades are fine. Plus…" The boy smirked. "I can leave Marta to deal with him."

Emil's eyes turned back to yellow. "No please don't tell Marta!"

"She's got you whipped boy" Moses said with a chuckle.

"Same goes for you Red" a girl with two yellow orbs in her short brown hair said as she approached the group. She was Norma and like Moses was from the Legendia dorm.

"Now hold on there, Bubbles! No one is whipped." Moses protested.

"Do you know what J.J. is going to do to you if you get yourself into trouble" Norma said placing her hands on her hips as she puffed out her cheeks. J.J was a nick name she had given her dorms head.

"Laugh at me and tell me to them to give me the death penalty." Moses replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Well…that's right" Norma said defeated.

"Now that that's settled…" Luke smirked. It was rather unsettling to the rest of them. "Run for it!" The boys scattered as they ran off in separate directions. "That means you too!" He grabbed Emil who had planned to turn himself in.

"W-wait!" Tear called, but it was to late. They had escaped.

Night had fallen over the academy and not a creature was stirring, not even a cheagle. Well all creatures except for four boys; a red haired replica, a brown haired idiot-savant, a blond with split personas and a red haired jungle man. They had gathered at the center courtyard of the academy to discuss the plans they had spoken of that morning.

"Okay here's the plan." Rataosk Emil began as he set up three points in a triangle using rocks. "These represent the three dorms, Symphonia, Abyss and Legendia." He pointed to each of the rocks in his diagram.

"What about the Vesperia dorm" Lloyd said wandering why the schools fourth dorm had been neglected.

"Besides a few classes and chances encounters none of us really talk to anyone from the Vesperia dorm. No contact, no in." Emil explained. Lloyd nodded understanding. "Now jungle boy here…" He gestured to Moses, who smirked. "…has unlocked a single on the second floor of each dorm. Our job is to get in, do what we came to do and get out."

"Right" the three saluted, prepared for their mission.

"Okay, operation; Welcome to school panty raid, is a go!" The three moved silently across the school grounds on their way to the first target, the Legendia dorm.

"Okay this is it" Moses said stopping the group under a large tree. He jumped onto the tree before kicking off to grab onto a branch. He shimmied across towards before opening the window. He hung off the branch as he beckoned the others. Apparently he was expecting them to do the same. One by one the kicked off the tree, were swung up by Moses and into the window they crawled.

"Okay the two hotties of this dorm would have to be Chloe and Bubbles." Moses began as they stalked down the hallway of the girl's floor. "Now Bubbles may be total flatsville but I'm willing to bet she hides a nice pair under that skirt of hers." The guys chuckled. Moses was right. Norma was on the recessive end of the gene pool when it came to the section of T&A. She was a real ironing board. "Chloe however…is liable to kill us." The guys stopped, all ready to turn around and leave. "But luckily she goes out for secret training at night no her room should be empty now."

"Tell us that beforehand moron!" Luke chastised him. "Anyway Moses since this is your dorm you get dibs on Chloe and Norma's rooms. Emil, Lloyd and my self will check out the other rooms. The group split up and headed towards their targets.

Moses opened the door to Chloe's room and peered inside, he smirked when he saw that the coast was clear. He moved over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer finding a treasure trove- bras and panties galore! He tossed rummaged though them looking over each pair. "Does she only where blue and virgin white- Hello!"

He had found something interesting. He pulled out a black pair of side tie panties with white frilly lace and a white bow. "So Ms. cool and calm swordsman has an adventures side. I wonder if Senel has seen these?" He chuckled to himself as he stashed them on his person. The guys just had to see this. He emptied the rest of the drawers contents around the room before escaping. "Next is bubbles."

He moved down the hall and poked his head in. It appeared to be clear. He moved over to her dresser and pulled it open. "She wears a lot of yellow…No surprise." He said with furrowed brow. He continued to poke around the drawer looking for anything of interest until he found a small folded paper. "This is probably a missing page in her diary…Let's read it shall we!" He opened the note to see that it read only two words; turn around. Turning around he was met with a myriad of bubbles that blocked his vision before he felt a hard blow to the side of his head before he collapsed.

The guys who had been waiting outside for him heard a large thud before the door slammed shut. The looked at each other before looking back at the door, Moses had been captured. The made a mad dash for the window on the opposite side of the dorm, they couldn't fall prey to the girls yet, there were still two dorms left.

Somehow they were lucky enough to escape and were able to make it to the next dorm, Abyss. They crept along up the hallway breaking off to go after their own targets. Luke, to the dismay of Lloyd and Emil, insisted that he was the only one who could enter Natalia and Tear's room. Though he had no intention of going for Natalia's room, if that turned bad he'd have to deal with all of her nagging and then she'd make Asch do something about it. It was too much of a hassle so he'd just have to settle for Tear's 'melons' as he called him. He poked her head into her room and looked around, it was clear. He walked over o her drawer and pulled it open and surprisingly there were panties in different colors and different styles. "Wow never thought Tear would wear something so cute. I mean look she even has a pair of strawberry panties." He chuckled to himself as he adorned them atop his head.

It was then that he heard a heavenly voice creep into his ears. "Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze." It was such a heavenly voice. It made him so comfortable and warm inside that he could jus fall asleep. As he gave into the embrace of sleep he realized he had fallen pray to Tear's fonic hymn, Nightmare.

Lloyd and Emil rubbed their eyes as they too felt the urge to sleep. "She got Luke didn't she?" Emil said yawning.

"Yup. Wanna run?"

"Yup." Our last to heroes made a break for the window to make it to their last target, the Symhponia dorm.

"Lucky for us our rooms are right down stairs." Lloyd said with a smirk.

"Yeah some luck, if you call losing half of our party before escaping luck." Emil said sarcastically.

"So you agree." Lloyd apparently didn't catch on.

"You know I worry about you sometimes."

"Aww thank Emil. I worry about you too." Lloyd smiled at his friend who just grimaced. Lloyd was a good friend but he was a true ignoramus.

"Anyway here's Marta's room." Emil said pulling open the door only to be pulled forward by the collar.

"Hey there Emil" called a sweet voice. "Looking for something?"

Emil turned to see a girl with long brown hair. It was the resident of this room, Marta. Though she gave a sweet smile there was just something unsettling about it.

"M-Marta, I was just…I mean" Emil was so scared he was fumbling over his words. "Screw this! Weakling you take over." Emil's eyes flashed from red to yellow allowing his weaker personality to take over. "Wait what? Ratatosk!"

Lloyd backed away from the room. He was as good as dead. "Hey what are you doing here?" Called another sweet voice followed by a whipping sound. Lloyd slowly turned to see a short girl in all pink, a toy rapier designed for whipping was in her hands. She was Alice, another resident of this dorm and one you didn't want to cross.

"Don't…you know…that stupid boys…are not….allowed…on this floor!" Alice said as she proceeded to beat Lloyd with the toy rapier, Lloyd did the only thing he could do, put his hands up in self-defense.

If this keeps up everyone else on the floor will wake up and the situation would only get worse. Lloyd thought as he Alice continued to whip him. He made the decision to do the only thing he could do; run. He moved away from Alice and ran down the hallway. He had to make it back to the safety of his room. If he could survive he would tell the story of his friends. Alice continued to chase him as she constantly told him to stop because she wasn't done beating him.

Lloyd just continued to run. Soon the stairs were in sight, he had almost reached his goal…But it was not to be. A door opened up in front of him and Lloyd was quickly pulled in and thrown to the ground before a weight was placed on top of him. And so ended this academies first panty raid.

Lloyd looked up at his captor, she had a gracious bust size, and she had long dark hair the reached down to her shoulders. Lloyd knew this girl. Everything seemed so familiar about this girl. He picked his brain trying to remember who she was before it finally hit him. The reason why he didn't recognize her at first glance was because there was one small difference that she made to her appearance. Her hair had been let down instead of being in its usual ponytail. It was one of his closest friends, Sheena!

"Shee-mph" His mouth was covered before he could finish his thought.

"You idiot, do you want to get caught?!" She motion to the door that Alice could be heard screaming for him to come out as she pounded on the door. "But…" she turned back to Lloyd as she moved closer to him. Their faces were now mere inches apart. They could feel each other breaths tickling their cheeks. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten me." Under the guise of the dark room she moved closer to him before placing a kiss on his lips.

TBC

And so ends the fist chapter of Namcobanda Gakuen Chronicles along with Namcobanda Gakuen's first ever panty raid, which ended in failure. Now announcer guy take it away!

Next time on another chapter of Namcobanda Gakuen Chronicles the boys must pay for their mistakes like good delinquents should, in detention! Not only that, but there appears to be a promising martial artist in this years crop of freshman. Will the schools martial arts club captain, Senel Coolidge, be able to defend himself against the green haired youth's onslaught?! Find out next time on another exciting episode of, Namcobanda Gakuen Chronciles! Fonic backed physical Artes vs. The offensive might of Steel Eres! Fight on!


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone who read the last chapter should notice that suddenly this story is in another category. Why? Because there are so many tales games shoved into this story that I'm going to move it to a different every time a new chapter is released. Oh and I'm making a few changes here and their. For example the Symphonia dorm will have two dorm pets; Tenebrae and now Noishe.

Artes Vs Eres

"You know I'm very disappointed in the lot of ya." A man with straight black hair said as he shook his head. He was Schwann, one of the academies disciplinarians. The people who he was disappointed in were our heroes (failures) of the panty raid and then some. Luke, Moses, Emil and Lloyd all stood before him each holding a statue of one of the summon spirits of mana. "It's only the first day of school and you guys are already in this much trouble." He sighed and shook his head. It was only the morning of the first day of school and Schwann already had to deal with troublemakers.

"Wait, why am I here?" Lloyd spoke up. Though he was active in it Lloyd was never caught and the guys said he didn't name him as apart of it.

"Pinky here ratted you out." He said gesturing to Alice who was indulging in the same punishment as the boys.

"But why am I here?!" Alice growled.

"Civil disturbance." Schwann said matter-of-factly. "Next time don't run up and down the hallway yelling ad banging on doors.

"And me?" It was Sheena's turn to speak up. She too was apart of the punishment.

"Aiding and abetting." He replied with the same treatment he gave Alice. "Not to mention you willingly allowed a boy into your room."

Sheena frowned. Sure she may have helped Lloyd evade capture by Alice, pulled him into her room and 'indulged' in the opportunity. But was she really a bad person for that? I mean though they kept it a secret they were in a relationship. "Man I wish it was Raven that caught us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Schwann said eyeing her.

Sheena smirked, she had caught him in her trap. "Well you know. I mean Raven is a cool and understanding guy. While you're just…not." She nudged Lloyd in the ribs trying to keep the plan going.

"Y-yeah! I mean here was this one time when I didn't want to go to class so Raven let me come here to cut." Lloyd said reminiscing. "Yup Raven's a great guy."

The others were finally catching on. "Hey remember that one time…" Luke spoke up. "…where snuck into the girl's locker room? When Raven found out he just laughed and asked us to invite him next time."

"Well fine!" Schwann growled before exiting the room. "If you want Raven so badly I'll go get him. Not five minutes after Schwann left a man with a similar appearance entered the room. The only true difference was that this man had his hair styled in a messy pony tail. It was the man they referred to as Raven.

"Hey if it isn't your old buddy, Raven!" He said with a sing song tune. "I heard that Schwann was giving you a hard time so I gave him a little talk about how's that's a no, no." Raven wagged his finger showing his disproval of Schwann's actions.

The students just sighed, who did he think he was fooling? They had discovered that Raven and Schwann was the same person a long time ago. If no one could figure it out they were dumber than…well Lloyd!

"Well out you go" Raven said shooing them. Each of them waved their good byes to Raven as they walked out the door. "Just a wave? That's kind of cold. Can't I get a hug?" Raven stretched his arms outward toward Sheena, who now wore a crooked smile.

Sheena looked toward the guys for guidance. They all had their hands clasped together as they silently begged her to take one for the team. She grimaced as she went over to Raven and embraced him. She could feel something grope her rear, it was his hand. She bore with it controlling her anger until Raven broke the hug.

"And you?" He extended his arms towards Alice.

"Bite me" She said with a soul chilling glare.

"Then I guess you're staying" Raven shook off her glare as he flashed her a toothy grin.

"I can't believe he grabbed my ass again!" Sheena said complaining as they walked down the hall. "You guys owe me big time for this!"

"Sorry. Sorry. But in his defense you butt is grab-able." Lloyd said before he gave her rear a confident smack causing her to jump. He laughed as a blush spread across her face.

"I mean seriously guys a panty raid?" She turned towards Lloyd and smirked as she tugged at the hem of her skirt. "If you wanted to see I would have just showed you." It was Lloyd turn to blush. "See you guys later I have a few things I have to take care of!" She jumped up and kissed Lloyd on the cheek before running down the hall. "Ew Zelos!" She shouted as she punched someone who had just come around the corner.

The person who wandered down the hall received a punch to the face was a long red haired male from the Symphonia dorm. He was the renowned ladies man, Zelos Wilder! He rubbed his reddened cheek as he walked toward the group of guys. "Lloyd I don't understand how you could tame that violent screaming banshee when not even I, the great Zelos Wilder, could not."

They all gave him squinted glares. None of them agreed on the great part. And didn't he graduate a few years back? Why was he still here?!

"First of all, Lloyd I thought we were best buds?" Zelos said feigning sadness as he put Lloyd in a head lock. "I mean after all we've been through you couldn't tell me about the panty raid?"

Lloyd chuckled. "Sorry Zelos I'll tell you next time."

"If there is a next time." The rest of the boys commented.

"Well any way I came to get you guys about the fight that's about to start."

"A fight?!" All the boys were worked up now, even Ratatosk had come out to play.

"Yeah it seems that Senel and some freshman from the Abyss dorm are about to get into a fight."

"Senel picking on a freshman, that's no like him." Moses said crossing his arms. "Smells fishy."

"What are we waiting around here for then, let's go!" Luke said ushering them down the hall. He just had to see who was the idiot taking on the schools best martial artist.

Earlier while our delinquents were still being punished an event was about to break out in the schools sports hallway and it would be centered a certain white haired youth from the Legendia dorm. "Yo Senel!" a random student said calling him over. "I heard that a pretty good fighter was looking to join the club."

Senel only smirked. This was interesting, someone was actually planning to join the club and possibly be serious? This would be fun. "So, what does this guy look like?"

"Well he's a freshman and he's about this tall with green hair." The student said briefly describing the boy in question.

Senel scanned the room looking for the person in question, hopping that they would be there. His eyes landed on a boy with short green hair with two girls on either side of him. One girl had dark black hair in pig tails while the other girl had long pink hair, but it wasn't the girls he was interested in. He examined the boy, he certainly matched the description but something was off. Senel approached the boy whom he towered over as he examined him.

"U-um yes do you need something?" The boy said fumbling over his words.

"Yeah what do you want with Ion?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah Ion doesn't want to be bothered by you." Said the other. The two girls exchanged glares before turning away from each other. Senel ignored the two.

"Anise, Arietta that's not the way to behave." The boy named Ion spoke before turning back to Senel. "I'm sorry about that. You needed something right?" The boys voice had a formal tone to it. This couldn't be the guy right just no way. He seemed too frail and weak.

"So you're names Ion?" Senel seemed entranced as he reached out towards the boy. He just had to know, was he the strong one?

"Hey!" A voice called as a hand grasped Senel's wrist. The owner of the voice and hand was yet another green haired boy who matched the description. "If you're looking for a fight then you'll fight me not him."

"So you're the one." Senel smirked. This was definitely him. Senel could just feel the power oozing from this boy along with the animosity. This person was the strong one. "You, what's your name?"

"It's Sync. What of it?!"

"How about me and you have a little match?" Senel said driving his fist into his hand.

They boy known as Sync smirked. "I'd like that, just as long as you're ready to lose." Sync smirked.

By the time Zelos and the others reached the schools martial arts dojo the match was already well underway. "Whoa they're really going at it!" Luke spoke up amazed.

"But can this really be called a match?" Ratatosk Emil folded his arms as he watched the combatants go at it. The two had since changed to their battle uniforms (Senel's normal costume and Sync's white one). The pair were launching arte after arte I an attempt to defeat each other.

"Sure you can." Moses spoke up. "I can tell by the way their battling that they both are going at it with their full potential. They cast away the point system along time ago. Now it's a battle of wills between men." The boys just stared at Moses. "What?"

"That was surprisingly profound of you." Emil said with a smirk.

"Profound? What's that mean? You trying to call me stupid?!" Moses asked growing angry.

"Nevermind" Emil said with a sigh.

Retuning to the fight we could see that Sync was on the defensive as he dodged and rolled away from Senel's attacks. Sync flipped backwards before leaping forward with a flying kick. "Cyclone shot!"

Senel chose to block the attack before gripping Sync foot. He spun around throwing Sync to the ground. He moved in ready to deliver his next strike. "Talon Storm!" He let fly a barrage of kicks which Sync had no trouble blocking. "Impact!" Senel deliver a powerful blow to Sync's jaw.

Sync ducked down low ready to strike. "Wolverine!" He deliver twin sweep kicks lifting Senel into the air before delivering a flip kick. "Eagle dive!" He then finished his combo with a stomping kick.

Senel rolled back getting up before rushing back in. "Wyrm Crush!"

"Swallow Storm"

Senel barrage of fist met with Sync's barrage of kicks, each attack more ruthless than the last.

Just as the last kick from Sync's attack came Senel blocked it with his final punch. But it was all according to plan. Sync pulled back a fist…"Dragon Surge!" He delivered a fierce uppercut to Senel's chin sending him skyward. This was it, the pivotal moment! "Cyclone blaze!" Sync leapt forward ready to end the match with the kick he had been using through out the match except for now this attack was backed by fire!

Senel saw the flaming kick coming. If he took that it would be over. But he had his own trick up his sleeve. "Phoenix strike!" Senel too was engulfed in fire that formed itself into a bird. The two kicks collided with each other sending embers about the room.

"You're good" Senel smirked. "I never needed to use that attack against anyone else."

A strong wind began to blow within the room. "Well then you should feel honored." The wind seemed to gather around Sync…no rather the wind was blowing from Sync. Sync lunged forward prepared to deliver what would be the final strike. "Harrowin-"

"Ion?!" Two voiced screamed destroying the atmosphere of the battle. All eyes turned toward the voices to see the boy known as Ion had collapsed.

Sync turned back to his foe. "We'll finish this later!" With the breeze still around him Sync picked up Ion and fled the scene.

TBC

So I let Sync borrow a few artes from Senel and Regal. He only had few physical artes and a few magic. Ye he was awesome because he had the highest attack power of all the bosses!

Next time on Namcobanda Gakuen Chronicles…It's everyones favorite class, Science! Just kidding. Everyone knows that it's p.e! And with the teacher Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo it's never a dull moment. Not to mention you have the girl in the p.e bloomers a eye candy. We're serving it up next time on Namcobanda Gakuen Chronicles. Bump! Set! SPIKE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh the cross over section does nothing for you…I mean I don't even think people check it. Well at least this chapter has one definite section.

The brainy student and muscle headed teacher

"…So once you gather the mana around your body and compress it into a physical form, which is dependent upon which element you're channeling, you then undo the entire process in a reverse order as to expel the element outward thus creating a magic artes." A female with auburn said wrapping up her tirade on creating a magic arte. A speech that consisted of her talking for over half the class period as she drew countless symbols, numbers and words upon the board that rested in front of the class. She was short in stature compared to the students in the class, minus Genis Sage, and wore a pair of goggles upon her head. Her sense of fashion could be considered 'out there' because she wore two different colored pairs of socks, one being longer than the other. A notebook hung from her neck on a thin string along side her gold choker with a ruby encrusted into it.

Could a person with a fashion sense this crazy be the person responsible for this class? Nay. The person with the crazy sense of fashion and who held one of the greatest minds to ever walk the halls of Namcobanda Gakuen was a student by the name of Rita Mordio.

The sound of clapping broke the silence of the room awaking any students who had fallen asleep during Rita's explanation. The clapping belonged to brown haired, red-eyed devil in the shape of a man who wore the garbs of a doctor and the true teacher of the class, Jade 'The Necromancer' Curtiss. Jade was feared among the student body for the rumors that wet around that in his free time he would operate on his students. One such operation giving birth to the replication of a student by the name of Luke Fon Fabre.

"A splendid explanation if I do say so myself." Jade said with a light chuckle. "You perfectly captured the process it takes to create a magic artes, job well done." He way he chose his words made it seem as if he was belittling her achievement as if it were a feat a newborn could achieve, yet no one could ever be certain. "Now…" he turned his attention back to the rest of the class. "Are their any further questions for Ms. Mordio? No, well that's just too bad." His voice melancholic as if he was truly disappointed.

"Wait I've got one!" Luke said raising his hand. "Why is it that even though you know all of this you can't become the head of your dorm?" A light chuckle at the end. Rita looked down at the ground and only mumbled. "What was that? Speak up!" He continued to poke at the small girl.

"Gold Cat!" Rita shouted as she manifested a small statue of a golden kitten above Luke's head. The cats fell atop his head and let out a loud sound similar to a gong that reverberated throughout the room before the red haired student fell out of his chair. Rita flicked her hair before placing a hand on her hip. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak. Now…any other questions?!" She glared at he students waiting for someone to defy her. Sadly…there was one.

"Teachers pet." Lloyd said under his breath.

"Lloyd don't!" His friend Genis said trying to warn his friend. Before anyone could do anything a whip like object extended from Rita's sleeve and struck Lloyd across the face.

"Anyone else?" Rita said as she readied her weapon. The bell rang giving everyone the excuse to run.

"Oh don't forget to study your notes for your test." Jade called after the students. "All 487 questions." He said with a mischievous grin as he adjusted his glasses.

Rita was the last to gather her belongings and to exit the class as she dreaded the thought of going next period, at least it would be the last class of the day.

"Hey Rita wait up!" a voice from behind echoed in her mind.

Rita turned to see a pinked haired girl dressed in white (think her Magical maiden title) attempting to push her way through the crowd, excusing herself whenever she accidentally bumped into someone. It was one of her few friends, Estellise Sidos Heurassein and the head of the Vesperia dorm. But do to her name being ridiculously hard to remember everyone called her Estelle. Though Rita's grades were actually much better than Estelle's the position of the dorms head was given to Estelle do to Rita constant actions of misconduct, which was something she never planned to changed.

Rita casually raised her hand before exchanging a high five with her friend. "Hey Estelle hope I didn't bore you back there."

"No. No. No. I found it very informative. Who would have thought that using magic was such a complicated process? To think that I was taken for granted a skill that most others think is impossible to use." Estelle clenched her fist with the new found respect she had for magic users. "From now on I will work harder to be the best magic user that I can be."

"Estelle you're a strange one."

"Strange? Is that bad?" Estelle's face downed a look of worry as if she had just been told she had contracted a fatal illness.

Rita gave a hearty laugh. "Estelle you're strange but I like you."

"Oh good." Estelle gave a sigh of relief before giving a radiant smile. Rita lightly blushed in response to Estelle trademark oblivious yet cute personality but it wasn't like she like Estelle in that kind of way, right…besides she kind of like someone else. "Shoot. I'm going to be late. See you later Rita." Estelle waved before she rushed down the hall to her next class, once again apologizing to everyone she may have bumped into thus leaving Rita to dread her most hated class; Gym.

-

-

It wasn't the physical and demanding labor that her gym teacher required her to partake in that caused Rita to hate gym. It wasn't the fact that she was poor at sports, in fact she was rather skilled. What the hated was that she had to indulge in the common practice of changing amongst peers. As Rita changed into her bloomers she peered around the girls locker room and scowled at the girls who bodies were more well endowed.

"Really puts us flatties to shame doesn't it." A brown haired girl said from one locker over.

"What are you getting at Norma?" Rita said as she closed her locker and adorned a headband and tied her hair into two short pigtails (think miska doctoral degree).

"What do I mean?! I mean look at Sheena Fujibayashi and Tear Grants for Spiritua's sake." Norma said drawing attention to the girl in question. "She has greats hips, a nice butt and not to mention her boobs are almost as big as G-girl's." Norma referred to the schools nurse, Grune, whose ample bust size clearly explained the reason behind her nickname. "I mean is there any guy in this school who has not even fantasized about her?"

"Norma I wonder if you might be examining her a little too closely if you know what I mean." Rita said a little worried for where her friend's thoughts lied.

"Come the ironing board rangers have to stick together right?!" Norma said putting an arm around Rita's shoulder. "Plus Sheena isn't even our biggest worry…" Norma grimaced at their greatest adversary.

"Good afternoon everyone." One of the female students gym teachers said greeting them as the girls filed out of the locker room. She was a blue haired beauty with a taut abdomen, firm legs that seemed to go on forever, hips that you couldn't help but put your hips around a smile that would put the shine of the sun to shame. She seemed to have been blessed by Spiritua in the T&A department. (omg how much am I going to have to talk about this. I can hear the female reader count dropping) She was Judith, a Kritya, the envy of every female on campus and the dream of every pubescent boy on campus.

"Judith…as a fellow faculty member may I ask a question?" The second female coach spoke up. She was a tall blonde woman dressed in a jogging suit whose presence screamed order and authority. She was Legretta the strictest teacher to ever roam the halls of Namcobanda Gakuen. "Why are you dressed in the students bloomers?"

"Oh because I thought that because I hadn't worn them in such a long time that it would be fun to wear them again." She smiled innocently apparently oblivious of glares from the female students and the lustful gaze of the male students on the other side of the gym.

"Yuck! Why do we have to share the gyms with the boys today anyway?" Rita said with a click of her tongue openly portraying her disgust of the male students.

"It's because both classes are doing inside exercises today. Do you have a problem with that Ms. Mordio." Legretta said giving her an icy gaze.

"No Major!" Rita said standing in attention and use Legretta's student given title. A title Legretta herself had grown quite fond of.

"Man you could really cut the tension in here with a knife." A long raven haired male said as he walked out of the locker rooms accompanied by a male of the same age but with short blonde hair. Both were dressed in a white shirt and jogging pants.

"Now Yuri you don't have to be so blunt about it. Legretta's teaching style is just unique. And if she has to be strict to get the job done then so be it." The blonde one spoke up.

"Flynn could it be you're in love with Legretta." Yuri gave a fake sigh of disgust. "Guess I'm going to have to tell Estelle."

"Yuri that's uncalled for!" The one known as Flynn protested. Believe it or not these two were teachers, students teachers to be exact. Yuri, Flynn and Judith are all Vesperia drom members and had all graduated from Namcobanda's high school level and were currently enrolled in college. As a way to lessen their tuition they took up jobs as extracurricular teachers for the high school students.

"Excise me but the two of you are disrupting our class." Legretta said with a stern expression that earned her protest from the female students."

"See Legretta they aren't causing any trouble." Judith said with a smile earning her a growl from Legretta.

"Thanks Judy." Yuri said giving his friend a smirk. "And may I say you're looking as lovely as ever."

"You're don't look too bad yourself Yuri." She said with a sly smirk. To even the dullest person they existence of a connection was obvious.

"Would you two hurry up?" Legretta said growing angrier by the second.

"Fine fine we're going." Yuri said with a sigh of surrender as he and Flynn walked towards their respective classes until Yuri stopped and turned to Rita. "Show'em how we do it in the Vesperia dorm kiddo." He said with a kind smile as he gently patted her head causing Rita to turn a deep shade of red.

"Get out of our class!" Legretta roared as she stamped her foot.

"Uh oh looks like we pissed it off. RUN!" Yuri said with a light chuckle before he and Flynn made a break for it.

"Yuri how do you always drag me into these situations?" Flynn complained as he and Yuri tried to avoid capture from Legretta.

"Okay class we going to have to all take a chance with the vaulting horse today." Judith said clapping her hands together to draw attention from the others. A loud groan echoed from the group as they examined the two torturous that were in front of them. "Oh come now it's not that hard. All you have to do is run up, jump onto the trampoline and use your momentum to go over the horse." Her voice made it seem so simple it was obnoxious.

"Well if it's so easy why don't you do it!" A girl with red hair spoke up.

"Yeah let's see you!" Said a girl almost identical to the first; with the exception that her hair was green. They were the fearsome twin duo that went by the name of Droite and Gauche.

"Okay that's fair." Judith said agreeing with a smile. Crouched down in a ready position before she made a dash for her target. She hopped onto the trampoline launching herself towards her target. She placed her hands onto the horse and threw herself with all her might sending her higher. She made several summersaults in her decent before making a perfect landing. "That good enough for you?" She said as she gave the twins a cold over the shoulder glare. Judith performance had gained her a round of applause from her students and a series of whistles and cat calls from the male students.

"Whoa guess miss air bags isn't only their for eye candy, right Rita?" Norma said nudging Rita. "Hey Rit-Rit you listening?" Norma asked when she got no response only to find her friend staring off into the distance. She followed her gaze to find Rita gaze was locked on a certain male gym teacher who was currently locked in what seemed to be a battle to the death in a game of volleyball alongside his students. "Oooh so what's you're type, 'the raven haired bad boy and lady killer' or the 'blonde gentleman with the need to protect his sweetheart'?"

"W-what?! Don't be stupid! Why would I like that idiot?!"

"So Yuri right?" Norma said with a sly grin. Norma took Rita's silence and tomato colored cheeks as an obvious yes. "So the brain likes the meat head but won't it be hard when you're up against that?" Norma said pointing at Judith.

"If you keep insisting I like Yuri I'm think I'm going to have to tell everyone about your precious 'Red'." Rita said with a threatening glare. They both new exactly who Red was.

-

-

On the boys side of the gym all eyes were locked on the 3-on-3 volleyball battle between team Yuri (Yuri, Luke and Lloyd) and team Flynn (Flynn, Senel and Emil[Ratatosk]) though it seemed more like a battle between Flynn and Yuri.

"I'm so going to kick your ass Flynn!"

"No no no no no no, I'm going to kick YOUR ass!" Flynn replied smugly as he sent the ball back over the net.

"Oh-ho, it's ON now!" Yuri said as he passed the ball back over.

"Is it me or do we seem to not matter in this?" Lloyd said with a groan.

"Yeah it's so boring when they get like this." Luke said with a heavy sigh. "Not to mention my head still hurts from that stupid cat!" Luke shot a glare towards Rita. "…Hey Lloyd I've got an idea. Just make sure you can set the ball for me." The expression on Luke's face was one so vile it would was almost as bad as Raine's cooking.

"Okay got it." Lloyd said giving his partner in crime a thumbs up.

"Hey stop standing around talking and play." Yuri shouted drawing their attention back to the game. The ball was heading directly for Luke who set it for Lloyd.

"Heavy Tiger blade!" Lloyd jumped into the air and spiked the ball to the far side of the court.

"Fiend fusion!" Just when it looked like Lloyd had secured a point for their team Emil was able to save it. "Better luck next time." Emil said with an evil grin.

"It's up to you Senel!" Flynn said as he set the ball for Senel.

"Ground slam!" Senel spiked the ball sending it with deadly force toward Yuri.

But the raven haired teacher held strong and pass the ball over to Lloyd who set it for Luke. "Havoc…" Luke jumped into the air ready to proceed with his plan. He rotated in the air before smashing the ball with his hands. "SPIKE!" (well he couldn't kick it) The ball went sailing across the court. It was obvious that it was out of bounds yet it flew onward. Across the entire gym and to where the girls engaged in chatter. "Oh no look out" Luke said in a low melancholic tone. He obviously didn't want anyone to hear.

The ball continued to fly until it collided with something. The ping of the ball sounded as it collided into something, a person. It collided with the head of one Rita Mordio. The impact instantly knocked her out causing her to fall into a crumbled heap onto the ground. The gym was soon filled with the gasp and screams of the students as the cried over their fallen comrade.

"Hey Luke you're taking your jokes to far! And I can't believe you helped him Lloyd." Sheena said scolding the two boys.

"See this is why I was against the idea of sharing the gym with the boys in the first place." Legretta said with a growl.

"That's right. Men are nothing but disgusting animals!" Gauche said taking a shot at the two.

"Whoa whoa no need to get a lynch mob started. I'll have Flynn deal with my guys while I take her to the infirmary okay?" Yuri attempted to quell the situation before it could escalate any further.

"Impossible!" Legretta said as she made her way over to Yuri. "You two have been far too lenient with your students!" She glared deep into his eyes as if trying to peer into his soul.

"You're right. Maybe I have been too lenient." Yuri let out a defeated sigh. "So you do it." Yuri frown turned into a wide grin.

"W-what?!" Legretta was taken aback. "Now see here I will not-"

"Thanks for volunteering Legretta!" Yuri paid her protest no mind as he gingerly lifted Rita into his arms. Legretta gave a low growl as she watched Yuri's retreating form flee the gym before she turned her gaze on Lloyd and Luke.

"I pray that you are granted Spiritua's forgiveness." Gauche said as she gave a small bow. It was obvious that sarcasm soaked each word with false emotions.

"Bye bye." Droite said with a smile and a wave. Lloyd and Luke could only let give a small whimper.

-

-

"W-where am i?" Rita said weekly. Her vision was cloudy as she struggled to sit up.

"Hey you don't need to force yourself." A masculine voice advised her as a shady figure obscured her vision.

She could recognize the voice but sense she could not make out their features she could not be certain. She reached out and cupped the cheek of the figure before her. The figure lightly grasped Rita's hand and helped guide her hand. She traced their entire face and still couldn't figure out who it was. She finally figured it when she ran her fingers through the person's long hair. There were only five people she knew with hair that long. The voice was too masculine to be Tear or Collete. Luke or Asch would never be this nice to her so that only left…

"Yuri!" Rita's vision suddenly became clear. She could see that she was now lying in a bed in the schools infirmary but more importantly she could see the face of the person in front of her.

"Morning sleepy head!" Yuri flashed a toothy grin. Rita quickly snatched her hand away before she ducked under the covers trying to hide her blush. "Aww and I was so happy that I was able to hold your hand." His comment only made Rita blush even more.

"W-what are you saying you idiot?!" She said throwing the covers off to look him in the eye.

"Is that the way to talk to the person who carried you here and sat patiently by your side until you woke up? I'm so hurt." His sarcastic remark at the end almost overruled the sincerity of his actions. Rita peered at the clock to see that she had been asleep for over an hour.

"W-wait you carried me here?!" Another blush highlighted her cheeks.

"Don't worry you were as light as a feather." Was he trying to turn her as red as the spirit Efreet?

"Geez will stop saying such embarrassing things." Rita said puffing up her cheeks.

"Sorry it's just that your expression was so priceless." Yuri gave a light chuckle.

"Must you always treat me like a kid?" Rita said turning her back to Rita. Their age difference would always be there. Sure she had skipped a few grades here and their and entered high school earlier than most but there would always be the four year difference. She could remember her first high school year and when Yuri was still a senior. The pain of past memories tugged at her heart as she remembered how she tried to get close to him but was always excluded from the awkward love triangle that was Flynn, Estelle and Yuri while Yuri still seemed to share something with Judith. The four year age gab seemed like to much to conquer.

Yuri looked at Rita's shivering form and felt a pang of guilt. He placed a hand atop one of Rita's before doing so to the other. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. "Rita…" he softly whispered in her ear.

"W-what do you thing you're doing?!" She protested as she tried to wiggle free from his grasp.

"Are you mad at me because I keep treating you like a kid…"

"Weren't you listening? I just said that!"

"Or are you mad at me because I'm not treating you like a woman?"

The last part made Rita freeze. Her cheeks grew hot at his words. It dawned on her exactly how close they were at the moment. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be seen as a woman in Yuri's eyes. She accepted his embrace as she reached up to pull him closer to her as she turned to face him. Their faces were so close that she could take this chance to kiss him if she desired it and did she ever desire it. "Yuri, I…"

"Helloooo! Yuri, Rita are you here?" A whimsical voice said ruining the mood. Yuri instantly released his hold on Rita, who lightly fell to the bed with a light thud with tears in her eyes. The moment she had been waiting so long for had come and gone but not with the result she hopped for.

"Oh Judith it's so nice to see you." Came another feminine voice just as intoxicating as Judith's.

"Oh hello Grune it's so good to see you're up." Grune, the school nurse? Just how long had she been awake? Had she heard of what Yuri and Rita had been saying?

Yuri gave up trying to hide and made poked his head out from behind the privacy curtain. "Now that you're here Judith I think I should get going now. I probably need to go see if anyone from my class is still left alive."

"Aww going already?" Judith and Grune said with saddened voice. They could almost pass as sisters if not the same person.

"Not that I wouldn't mind spending my time with two beautiful ladies but I'm afraid I can't." The sound of a door shutting signaled that Yuri had left the room and possible shut all possibilities of Rita ever being together with Yuri. Judith was just to much competition. They were probably secretly dating and not telling anyone.

"Hey Rita I've got a present for you." Judith said as she presented Rita's school uniform. Rita accepted it unable to look Judith in the eye. "Yuri's a really great guy, huh?"

Did she come here just to gloat? Rita got the message loud and clear, Yuri belonged to Judith.

Judith then let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe he's still single."

Rita's head shot up to look at Judith. Her mood had soared at the Kritiyan war goddess' words. But she couldn't show it to much. "W-why are you telling me that?" Rita tried to lie but she couldn't hide her blush.

"Why…?" Judith lightly touched her cheek. "Actually I don't know. I just felt I should say that." Judith wasn't all looks she had brains somewhere in that curvy body. She had to know more than she was letting on. "Well goodbye…and good luck." She said the last part in a low voice. Could Judith have known this entire time?

Rita didn't have time to worry about the small matters though. She looked at her hand and giggled. She could still feel the warmth from Yuri's hand. She still had a chance. "I won't mess up next time."

TBC

Yay now it's in a more stable section. *sigh* I'm torn between Rita and Yuri or Yuri and Judith. I mean with Judy you can tell there's that subtle sexual tension between the two of them. But with Rita and Yuri it's more of the cute forbidden relationship where the girl want be looked at as a woman by the older person. Well until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah I'm not totally dead. Well for the time being I'm keeping up the with Yuri/Rita portion of the story as I slowly introduce more Tales character to the story. NOTE: as the story progresses it will be moved about between the Tales section. For example if I choose to focus on Luke and Tear the story will be moved to the Tales of the Abyss section instead of the current Tales of Vesperia section it is in now as I focus on Yuri and Rita. Anywho let's get things back on track.

Chapter 4: Tatling Tatlin

_A time of romance_

_Brought by a lovers passion_

_Enduring summer_

A bespectacled man with long crimson hair spoke to a class of gawking girls and slightly irritated young men. He was Richter Albend, one of the schools most recognized professors of English and notable heartthrob for many school girls.

"Now notice the rhythm of five, seven and five. In every haiku you will see that they conform to this rule of rhythm. Understand?" Richter spoke with a deep and dignified tone. But instead of cries of understanding he received longing sighs from many girls immediately followed by an exasperated groan from the boys.

"Oh please." A certain goggled brunette frowned at her fellow female peers antics. The bell rang finally signaling the end of the class period. "Finally, I can get away from all these crazy in love school girls." Rita collected her belongings and pushed her way through the sea of girls trying to shake hands with Professor Abend before leaving. Rita just barely could hear Richter mention that they were tasked with creating five haikus of their own. That'd be easy enough, just how difficult could poetry be, and she was a genius after all. "I'm so glad I'm done with classes for today, I can get back to my formulas."

"Hey you, wait up! Rita! Hey!" A voice shouted from behind Rita.

Rita let out a groan. She knew exactly who it was and she didn't want to be bothered. Rita just continued to push her way through the crowd of students.

"Hey I said wait I'm trying to talk to you!"

Rita felt a tug on her shoulder and decided to give up trying to escape. "What do you want Luke?" She said with a bitter turn as she turned on her heal.

"Hey you don't have to be so angry you know."

Rita glared at Luke. "I don't need to be angry? Did you already forget you sent me to the infirmary?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Luke said scratching his head.

"Sorry? Sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Rita stamped her foot. "I had to miss a week of class because of you! Do you know how far behind I am on my work because of you?" In truth Rita had fallen behind on her work but she had caught up for the most part.

"Hey you brought it on yourself!" Luke retorted.

"And how pray tell did I bring this on myself?" Rita said as she put her hands on her hips.

"How about you dropping that stupid gold cat on my head!"

Rita clicked her tongue. He was right. She had somewhat initiated this whole confrontation. "Well you made a stupid remark about me."

"That doesn't give you the right to throw magical golden cats at people!"

Rita let out a deep sigh. "Fine you're right. I'm sorry okay."

Luke responded to Rita's apology with a smile. "So friends?" Luke outstretched his hand in a gesture of peace.

Rita looked at it slightly puzzled. Sure it was a gesture of peace but it came with the agreement that they would now become 'friends'. To Rita the offer was strange especially considering that they were usually at each other's throats and have yet to have a civilized conversation before now.

Rita let out a sigh. It would be best if she accepted his offer, especially since a gathering of onlookers had sense formed. "Let me guess. Tear put you up to this?" Rita said as she accepted the hand.

Luke let out a nervous laugh as he scratched his head. "How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch." Rita said her voice sound very self-assured. It was common knowledge that there was a sort of history between Luke and Tear. Although they were not a couple, at times seemed Luke to be at Tear's command. Their relationship seemed closer to child and caretaker if you'd be forced to describe it.

"Well I guess that it then. Later!" And just as soon as he had arrived Luke had vanished.

"Back to formulas then." Rita let out an exasperated sigh as proceeded to make her exit.

Not even a minute before she had parted ways with Luke did she hear her named being called once again.

"Excuse me Miss Mordio." This time the voice was much more masculine and with a hint of compassion to it.

"Yes Teach?" Rita said instantly wheeling around on her heels to face a Professor by the name of Will Reynard.

"Must you students always call me that?" Will let out a defeated sigh. Thanks to certain habitual nicknamer Will had ended up with the name Teach which had spread wildly amongst the student body.

"Sorry. But you can't say that it isn't catchy." Rita said with a smile.

"Well it could be worse." Will gave a small chuckle as he reminisced over the nicknames he had heard about. "But returning to the point of our encounter…" Will voice suddenly becoming more serious. "I heard about your presentation in Dr. Curtiss' class and I was wondering if…"

Although Rita was face Will her eyes we not focused on him. Her ear had fallen deaf to his words. For at this moment all of her focus had been drawn to something else. Something, rather someone, far off in the distance. And they too could see her, their eyes just as blind to the world around them.

There, at the opposite end of the hall, stood a young man with long messy black hair. His school blazer was unbuttoned and had it sleeves rolled up. To make matters worse one of his boots throats was noticeably higher than the other. He looked disheveled in comparison to his blonde companion next to him. But to Rita and many of her female peers his rough features only added to his already handsome appearance. The man that had caught the genius mages gaze, just as she had caught his, was none other than Yuri Lowell.

Time seemed to stand still as their gazes remained honed on each other. It was as if they were having a silent conversation where their eyes did the speaking for them. Without words they recounted the events of the infirmary, the images still fresh in their minds. Why had those things happened? Were those feelings real? Were things different between them now? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

"Miss Mordio, are you listening?"

"What?" Rita responded as she came crashing back into reality.

"I had asked if you would like to fill in for me for one of my lectures but if you don't think it's possible…"

"Oh no it's fine." Rita replied waving it off. "It's just that. I'm kind of busy at the moment." Her voice had become noticeably more frantic. With Yuri the primary thought on her mind Rita was barely keeping along with her and Will's conversation.

"Okay. Wonderful!" Will said with a wide smile. "Then I'll get you my lecture notes-"

"I'm sorry. But I have to run. See you later Teach!" Rita said as she suddenly pushed past Will to reach Yuri.

"Hey wait!" Will shouted after Rita but his efforts were in vain, she was already gone. "Kid these days always seem to be in a rush. They barely have respect for their elders." Will momentarily paused before he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm letting my age show again."

Rita quickly pushed her way through the crowd of people. She had to reach him. She had to get to Yuri. But he was gone. Rita pushed her way out of the building, ignoring the cries of her rudeness. Still there was no sight of the raven haired boy. He had disappeared from her gaze.

"Dammit…" Rita swore under her breath. She had missed her chance again. She let out a defeated sigh before she began to trudge slowly with no destination in mind.

Rita would find herself wandering toward the center of the school's campus where a giant tree stood. "Yggdrasil…" Rita murmured as she applied her palm to it surface. It was warm to touch. However, this warmth wasn't from what could be called heat but rather energy in its purest form. Yggdrasil, the tree that Namcobanda was established around gave off mana. Its lone existence is responsible for providing life and energy to everything in the world. As one of the rare people who had the ability to tap into the world's mana by using magic Rita felt a special connection to this tree. She'd often find herself coming here to focus or just clear her mind.

"You do know that whole confession your love beneath Yggdrasil legend is probably untrue right?" spoke a sing so voice with a know-it-all tone.

She recognized the voice; then again there should be no one who attended Namcobanda who didn't. "Finally joined the big leagues Anise?"

Rita looked over her shoulder to see the smiling face of a seemingly innocent girl with her jet black hair pulled into pigtails. With such a cute face to match the simple white blouse and pink skirt this girl appeared to be the picture of innocence.

"That right!" The girl replied with a smile. "The one and only Anise Tatlin is finally a high schooler!"

Rita let out a sigh. "Well if I'm seeing you that must mean that there is something you want isn't there."

Anise frowned a bit. "Booo. Can't I just talk to a friend?"

"No." Rita replied quickly. She and Anise were indeed friends to some degree and she knew Anise well enough that if she willing sought you out it was because she knew something.

The so called innocent girl before Rita was well known for being a reliable source information. She knew everyone's dirty little secrets and wasn't afraid to use it against them. Her detective skills had earned her a place as the gossip columnist of the schools paper long ago.

Anise let out a sigh. "Fine. You got me." The young girl threw up her hands in mock surrender.

"So what is it that you want from me?" Rita said putting a hand on her hip. The child genius had things to do and she really didn't have time to fool around with Anise.

"When I said I wanted to talk with a friend I meant that I wanted to talk." Then Anise mouth turned into a somewhat sly smirk that made Rita shiver. "But I want to talk about the love story between the schools number one nerd and the schools dark knight."

Rita cheeks turned beet red at the phrase. "What the heck are you talking about?" Rita feigned ignorance but the rapid beating of her heart and her rosy cheeks betrayed her.

"Oh you know." Anise gave a devilish grin. "The story of how the dark knight rescues his nerdy princess in her defeated state…"

Rita could feel her heart thumping. Faster. Harder. Louder. What did Anise know? How did she know? Did she hear? Did she see?

"Upon his fair princess' awakening the knight cradled her in his arms. But could there love ever be? For not only were they separated by social status but they were even separated by time itself."

Rita felt a small sting in her chest as she sunk to her knees. Anise knew. Anise knew it all. There was no point in hiding anything from her. "How?" Rita's voice was shaky and weak. "How did you know?"

Anise simply wagged a finger. "A great detective never reveals her secrets."

Rita remained silent. She may be a genius but it didn't take all of her brain power to figure out that Anise was probably already in the infirmary. "So then what should I do?" Rita looked up at Anise. Her voice and expression betrayed her for the normally strong and rebellious aura she gave off.

Sure Rita had become tough and hardened to when people tried to belittle her talents but this was different. This. This feeling. These feeling of yearning, longing, admiration and love tormented her. It made her weak. They made her weak. Yuri made her weak. Yuri turned this genius class mage into a bumbling idiot and there was nothing she could do. In fact there was nothing she wanted to do but tell him about these feelings she had.

Anise let out a sigh as she sat next to her friend. "Well you should do what you think is best?"

"And if what's best is stupid?"

"You never know until you try right?" Anise replied with her most sincere smile.

"Well would you do it?"

Anise's expression suddenly soured. "Nope!"

Rita could feel her heart sink in her chest. Anise was right; it was a terrible idea to confess to Yuri. She'd only have her heart crushed for real.

"But…" Anise suddenly spoke up. "That only because Yuri doesn't have enough to spoil me like I should be. Now Flynn on the other hand…Cha-ching!"

Rita looked at Anise, who only continued to smile, with a confused expression. As no sign indicated that Anise was joking Rita let out a small giggle which soon turned into a fit of laughter.

"Got a problem with my taste?" Anise said with an angry glare.

"No. It's not that." Rita said as she whipped a tear from her eyes. "Just…thanks." With new found support from her friend Rita could find the ability to smile again.

"Well what else are friends for?" Anise returned her friends smile. "Wouldn't marry Dist though." Anise suddenly said bluntly.

Rita once again found herself clutching her side in glee as she laughed away. She would do it. She had to do it. She would tell Yuri what she felt regardless of the results. He had the right to know. As did she for his behavior as well.

TBC

Finally updated! Yeah! Sorry I've been like dead since forever. It's just that life got in the way. But I am now officially back part time and will be updating my current stories as I see fit. I hope all of my old friends will support me again and if you're a new fan I welcome you! As you have seen my style has definitely changed within the past years. But I'd like to think it's a good change. Also I'll be introducing new characters and changing the status of some current ones. For example I'm adding in a student council which Flynn shall be president of. Anywho announcer go!

With a new resolve pushing her forward Rita intends to bare her heart to Yuri! But can she go through with such an act or will her voice betray her at the last moment? Or will there be a greater force to combat their union? Will the genius be able to pass or fail her test of love? Make the grade in the next episode of Namcobanda Gakuen Chronicles!


End file.
